The invention relates to a device for loading and unloading machine tools.
Hitherto, it has been known to use immobile loading and unloading devices, e.g. gantry loading systems/robots or special loading systems which are specifically designed for one machine tool or one machining operation. This is particularly complex and expensive when the machining times for workpieces lie in a range which means that a separate loading unit for the workpieces is not loaded to its full capacity.
U.S. patent Ser. No. 5,364,219 describes a device which is used in a clean room or in vacuum techniques in the production of semiconductors. In this case, a first vacuum chamber, which is accommodated in a treatment unit, is coupled to a second vacuum chamber which is accommodated in a movable case. After the first vacuum chamber and the second vacuum chamber are coupled together, a lock produces a connection between the two vacuum chambers. The case can be moved on rails inside a clean room. The aim is to operate a vacuum chamber without surrounding air being able to penetrate into the vacuum. For this purpose, it is absolutely necessary for the vacuum chambers to be sealed with respect to the ambient air.